Harmonizing Together SwissAus-AusSwiss
by idontknow826
Summary: Just a simple Switzerland x Austria oneshot. I may make more if I get some good reviews and such!


I do not own Hetalia or any characters featured in this.

Nor do I own the music also featured in this.

Or the anime the music belongs to.

Enjoy!

* * *

Switzerland walked through the halls of the world meeting building, intent on getting home as fast as he could.

"Stupid world meeting. Stupid super jerk powers. Stupid fact that it's in Austria," the irritable blonde grumbled. Yes, the world meeting had taken place in the Austrian city of Vienna, and Switzerland couldn't have hated it more.

"Of all places too..." the blonde muttered, but a small pink tint bloomed on his cheeks. The chaos of the unfinished meeting could still be heard through the doors behind him and he snorted in disgust.

The Swiss continued through the large building, passing by a few other nations who have escaped the havoc and several extra rooms for them to relax in at their leisure. He took out his phone to call Liechtenstein and alert her that they were leaving, only to stop in his tracks at the distant sound of music floating through the building. Looking up in curiosity, he put his phone away and began to walk towards the sound, as if entranced by it. He instinctively placed a hand at the gun at his waist just in case -being the ever guarded- but in his mind figured it was nothing.

When he finally came upon the room containing the source of the music, he opened the door quietly and peeked in. His eyes widened and he nearly closed the door immediately, for there in the center of the room, predictably playing a grand piano, sat the one and only country Switzerland hated so. The aristocratic, musical nation; Austria.

Switzerland wanted to close the door, possibly even loudly simply out of spite to interrupt the brunette's song, which he seemed to be ending soon anyway. But the blonde figured he wouldn't be that cruel, Austria's playing was quite nice anyway. The blonde finally moved to leave, stepping away from the room and closing the door. But, just as he was doing so, Austria changed to a different song, slow and almost... mournful. Truly entranced by the sad tune, Switzerland opened the door again to listen, feeling his heart flutter. Many emotions sprung into his mind, ones of childhood, of war, of rivalries, sad ones, melancholic, and happy ones that the blonde dearly missed; and they were all centered around him and the brunette who made him feel like this.

The green-eyed nation finally took in the rest of the room, seeing other instruments strewn around on shelves and podiums. He sighted a shining violin, and the Swiss received an idea. Glancing at Austria, who was too immersed in his music, he silently crossed the room and took the smaller instrument, making sure it was tuned before pausing to listen to the song again. Switzerland knew it fairly well, and, ignoring the pounding in his chest, he carefully drew the bow across the strings to join the song.

Austria looked up when he heard the additional music, nearly stopping when he saw who it was. But he continued on, not wanting to interrupt the beautiful sound that was produced from their efforts together.

Both nations, good companions turned enemies, remained in that room together as the music of violin and piano harmonized beautifully. Switzerland kept his eyes at the strings, but Austria would glance up at him every now and again, confused, but certainly not upset, that the blonde who's constantly claimed hatred for him was here now playing music like it was a shared passion between them.

The song finally ended with a lasting note for both. Switzerland set the violin back in its place and Austria stood up from the piano bench as the blonde crossed the room. Just as the Swiss nation passed him, he reached out and took his hand; an action that was both so familiar, yet painful with memories for both. Switzerland sent him a glare as he fought down the pink in his cheeks, roughly pulling his hand from Austria's grasp.

"That..." Austria started, but Switzerland interrupted.

"Was unnecessary, I know. And I shouldn't have interrupted," he said, turning away and crossing his arms. He took a breath though, and his tone was softened in his next words, "But... it was nice."

He quickly moved to leave, not able to stop the blush anymore. But once again, Austria stopped him, taking his hand again. What he did next surprised the blonde, nearly making him squeak from it. He hugged him, a gentle embrace that needed no words, and soon, the usually hard-hearted country hesitantly returned it.

They stood together like that, Switzerland nearly wanting to melt into the almost familiar embrace, but Austria drew away not long after.

"Sorry," he murmured, and Switzerland was surprised to see the pink adorning the brunette's cheeks as well.

"I-it's fine..." the Swiss hesitated with his next words, "...Roderich..."

The brunette sucked in a breath at the sound of his human name, eyes widening slightly. He relaxed, even offering up a small smile. Switzerland nearly lost it at the smile, feeling the sudden urge to reach up and kiss him lovingly. Maybe this is the strange feeling he's been getting around him lately...? Switzerland tossed the idea around a bit in his mind. Perhaps that's what's been happening... the neutral country been falling in love this whole time? And with Austria?

"Switzerland? Switzerland, are you okay? ... Vash?"

The blonde finally came back to reality at the sound of his own human name, looking up to see Austria's expression, laced with concern. Finally, Switzerland did give in, suddenly wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck and pulling him down to connect their lips together. He heard the brunette make a noise of surprise, but sooner or later respond to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Switzerland's waist making his heart flutter.

They separated soon after, gazing at each other but keeping their arms in place.

"Wow..." Switzerland breathed, he hadn't anticipated how good a kisser Austria was. The brunette gave a small smile.

"So... what does this mean, exactly?" The aristocrat asked. Switzerland shrugged as they both let go of each other.

"I don't know..." He shrugged to emphasize his point, before crossing his arms and feeling the blush return, "Why don't you... meet me at the cafe later? We can talk then."

Austria nodded before giving a small smirk and leaning down to place a soft peck at the blonde's head, "It's a date then," he said, still smiling as he pulled back and walked out of the room.

Switzerland blushed even further at the words and the gentle kiss. When the purple-eyed nation left the room, he followed after him, calling and indignant, "Hey!"

* * *

Here's the song Austria and Switzerland were playing together: watch?v=dX6PDywtUNo

Author here! There needs to be more AusSwiss/SwissAus/Switzerland x Austria/Austria x Switzerland. So here's a thing I strung up! And sorry for my inactivity, I haven't been writing that much lately and I promise I'll try and get back to work on Shingeki no Musical! R&amp;R please!


End file.
